


Sounds Like A Plan

by katling



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kind of compatible with the Endgame trailer, Nebula as well, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rocket and Tony are going to make sure of that, Team Iron Man, Thanos Is Going Down, Tony Stark does not have time for your crap, it's subtle but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Tony's not sure what to make of the walking, talking raccoon in his workshop but he's tired, upset and determined that Thanos has to die. Rocket agrees and a plan is formed.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Square K3: Rocket Raccoon





	Sounds Like A Plan

Tony was just exhausted enough that he might have thrown a shit fit when he found the raccoon in his workshop if not for two things – firstly, Nebula had vouched for Rocket, both as a being and as someone who could be trusted in his workshop, and secondly, FRIDAY and the bots liked him. Those two things made him bite back his words and simply step inside far enough to allow the door to slide silently closed behind him, cutting off the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. He knew who it was and he had no desire to talk to anyone whose names weren’t Rhodey, Pepper or Nebula.

“You know, I thought Nebula was kidding about the raccoon thing,” he said, announcing himself to the alien who appeared to building or possibly repairing some sort of ludicrously large gun.

“What the fuck is a raccoon?” Rocket snarled then he turned around and gave Tony a good long look. “You must be Stark. You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit,” Tony replied, forgoing the sob story since if what he’d been told was right, Rocket had lost a lot more than him. 

Rocket grunted. “Nebula’s with you?”

Tony nodded. “She’s still with Carol, briefing her about everything she knows about Thanos.”

Rocket stared down at the gun he was working on and Tony could see how tense he was. “You arrived in the _Benatar_. Any of the others with you?”

Tony sighed and sat down on a stool. “No,” he said, lacking the strength to sugar coat it. He didn’t think Rocket would want that anyway. “They all… disappeared. Nebula and I were the only ones left.” He waved a hand. “Except someone called Gamora. Thanos killed her to get the Soul Stone.”

Rocket turned away and there was a stillness about him that Tony understood completely. He’d been the same after Peter and Stephen had faded into dust until Nebula had finally gotten him moving. When Rocket turned back there was a glint in his eyes that was part grief, part anger and part a kind of determined madness that Tony also understood all too well. 

“So what’s the plan?”

“Plan A is to kill Thanos, get the gauntlet and stones and undo everything he did,” Tony said, the things he’d talked about with Nebula starting to crystallise in his mind. “Plan B is get the Time Stone and do something really stupid with it.”

Rocket stopped tinkering with his gun. “I like both of those plans, especially if they end up with Thanos dead.”

“That’s the idea.”

Rocket gave him a feral grin. “I like you, Stark. You’ve got your head on straight. Let’s collect Thor and his axe and Nebula and get going.”

“We’ll take Rhodey with us as well,” Tony said. He paused for a moment. “And Bruce. Apparently the Hulk’s been waiting for his big entrance and this might be it.”

“Sounds good,” Rocket said with a shrug. He closed a few panels on the gun he’d been working on and hefted it in both hands.

“Better find a way to take me with you this time, boss,” FRIDAY said. “You’re not leaving me behind again.” She paused. “And Captain Marvel. She says she’s coming, no matter what.”

Rocket gave a harsh, barking laugh. “Yeah, sounds like a team.”

Tony’s answering smile was slow and almost vicious. “Yeah, one hell of a team.”


End file.
